problems
by AllieMalfoy143
Summary: true story. Dont't judge. If you are one to judge don't read, and please don't leave a reaview judging.


**Dear readers,**

**Don't judge. This story is real, it happened to someone very close to me. So if you are going to judge, leave now. The back button is there. You all know where it is. I have hanged the names for personal reasons. **

* * *

Dear Chelle,

Sorry I couldn't attempt to try this low carb diet. I tried, but my parents are not supporting me. I can't do this by myself...I wish I had the strength to do this, but I'm just not strong enough to last this by myself. I need the support of my parents, Really sorry for wasting your time...but thank you for believing in me.

Hermione

P.s.

Please tell Mia and Jess I'm really sorry too.

Mia, I'm really sorry for not following through with this, and thank you for believing in me too. But I'm just not strong enough. You are my best friend and will always be my best friend.

Jess, Sorry. You are loosing your diet buddy. But I believe in you, and I want you to continue with this diet. Don't let anyone put you down on your journey. They are just jealous of your strength to be able to continue with this.

So in the end, I'm really sorry to all three of you. Please forgive me, and don't hate me...

Hermione

Love you all...Thank you for the belief.

* * *

Dear Catherine,

I can't believe you are letting Henry complaining about trying to make my life better. The belief that was non-existent in you towards me and this goal is heart breaking. This was very important to me, but i couldn't do it without your help. So it didn't happen happen.

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

Sorry I couldn't be strong enough. I wanted to do this for us, but I can't do this all by myself. I needed our parents to support us, but they didn't. So we, the both of us did not accomplish this goal of ours.

Will love you forever.

Hermione

I finished the last letter, tear drops marking the parchment. Not bothering to wipe my tears from my stained cheeks I curled up into a ball on my bed and pulled the covers over myself. I thought over why this goal was so important.

_16 year old weighing at too much, I had only had one boyfriend who ended up cheating on me. No first kiss, no being called beautiful by any guys, except family. But everyone's family tells them that. Believing that I am the ugliest thing on the planet, having girls tell me that I am fat didn't help...at all. Both best friends are small, perfect weight. But then there is me, the overweight fat loser. _As I thought, more tears ran down my probably now black cheeks. Looking into the screen of my phone, I found out I was right. My mascara had made my cheeks black because of my constant crying. Not thinking, in my ear buds went and the play list pop breakup played into my ear drums. Music had always been my escape. But at this moment in time, the lyrics made me cry even more.

"What did you eat today?" Henry asked opening the door to my bedroom. I looked up, taking out my ear buds.

"Mum knows."

"What did you eat?" He asked again, pretty much demanding an answer.

"A muffin and those things." I am getting annoyed.

"What things?" He asked again.

"I don't know what they're called, you know." I looked at my mum, knowing she knows the answer.

"Those corn things or whatever." My mum told him. I sighed, he had finally shut up.

"Then she can eat those tortilla things." I guess I was wrong as he opened his mouth again and this sentence came out.

"They aren't good for you."

"I told you to go without me." Me and my mum said at the same time.

"I told you we are not doing that." My mum raised her voice, getting annoyed with mine and Henry's little attitude fight. Closing my door, pushing the dresser and bed in front of the door, i locked my self in my room. I sat there for hours with my ear buds in ignoring the world. I jumped a little when my mum tried to get in my room.

"Are you coming to supper?" She asked me through the door. Ignoring her I laid my head back down on the pillow. She asked me again, but I didn't move an inch. Hours, is how long I sat there doing nothing. Gazing into space. Knock at the door, snapped me out of my gaze.

"Hermione, it's me." I opened the door to let my best friend in the whole world in. Mia hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered into my ear. I felt the tears rise again and fall. She closed the door, pushing everything in front of it again. We sat on my bed while I cried, Mia just hugging me to her.

"I'm so fat." I said to out loud.

"No you aren't Mione." She told me giving me a small hug.

"Yes I am! Do you not see me!" I told her looking into her eyes.

"Hermione, you aren't fat! Hannah is bigger, don't listen to her." I cried hearing that name. We sat there as I cried. A couple days ago Hannah told me that I was fat and my cloths are ugly. I almost broke down in the middle of the hallway. But with the little strength I had, I made my way home where I did break down. In my eyes, I am fat and no guy will ever want me. There are a couple people who disagree with me but that is honestly how I feel. Fat, ugly, waste of space on this planet.

"Hermione, you are perfect the way you are. If guys don't see that then they aren't worthy of your interest. You are beautiful inside and out." Mia quietly told me. I shook my head slightly.

"Thank you but, I'm not." Mia left later that night, I "went" to sleep having no emotion. The next morning I covered my dark circles under my eyes. Being up till 5 am and waking up at 7 does that to you. After completely covering my face, I made my way to school. I expected everyone to stare at me, but like every other day they didn't.

"Hey Mione." Mia and Steph walked up to me, Steph not knowing what happened last night I put on a good face hiding my pain.

"Hey Stephie poo." I said cheerfully. Mia gave me a weird look, as if saying "Stop that". My facade broke a small bit, but i quickly built it back up.

"So I think I'm going to ask out Mason." Steph said to the two of us. I felt my heart break inside. My best friend asking out the guy I have liked for a while. No one knew, not even Mia. Because Mia is always going on about how ugly he is. I recovered and smiled.

"Yeah, you should go for it." I told her. Mia frowned.

"Why? I thought you liked Mitchel, and I thought you asked him to prom?"

"I did, but he hasn't answered so Mason if my plan b." She told the two of us.

"So you are just using him?!" I asked, getting angry.

"No, I have liked him for a while. But only one person knew." I felt my wall chip away a little more. But I continued to cover it up. The day went by, getting worse and worse. By the end of the day, I had been on the verge of my tears falling over my eye lid multiple times. Again I made my way home to cry for hours again.

Nothing ever goes in my favour. Ever.

**There you guys go, I know. Its bad, but I really wanted to get that out. ** **Please don't judge. I really can't take it. **

**Love alex **


End file.
